My brother
by Kirikarma
Summary: Dabi receives orders from Shigaraki to get rid of Shouto. But no one knows that Dabi is actually Shouto's brother, not even Shouto himself. Will Dabi follow Shigaraki's orders or choose to protect his brother?
1. Chapter 1: Targetted

**Hi guys! It's been a while since my last story and now I'm back with a BNHA fanfiction! I really love this anime and it made me inspired to write this story. This takes place before Bakugou was kidnapped. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

I don't own any of the characters, only the plot

* * *

Shigaraki Tomura was beyond upset. He was annoyed and furious. "Every time I plan something, it gets ruined by those cursed heroes and their sense of 'justice'." He clenched his fist as he thought back on all those times where things did not go according to plan; USJ and the Hero Killer. Along his thought process, the faces of All Might, Midoriya Izuku and a few UA students, namely Iida Tenya and Todoroki Shouto came to his mind.

"Curse you heroes!" He yelled as he slammed his fists on the table in their new secret hideout. After the last incident, they were so close to being caught by the police but Kurojiri managed to warp them to a new secret hideout. At that moment an idea flashed past his mind. 'Come to think of it, that Todoroki kid is always there messing things up with All Might and Midoriya. Moreover, out of all the other children at UA, he poses the most anger to us with his abilities and his ability to maintain calm.'

While scratching his face, Shigaraki Tomura laughed and muttered: "Let's get rid of that nuisance."

"Oi Dabi!" Shigaraki shouted at a currently napping Dabi.

Dabi cracked open one of his blue eyes and slowly stood up while stretching. He yawned and scratched the back of his head while walking towards Shigaraki. "What do you want?"

"I have a special mission for you. Considering your quirk and your circumstances, you are the perfect person for this mission."

"Yeah yeah so what is it?" A half-asleep Dabi questioned.

"I want you to... get rid of Todoroki Shouto."

At the mention of that name, Dabi was instantly wide awake. 'Todoroki'. That name sent shivers of hatred down his spine. When Dabi first joined the League of Villains, he had mentioned that the hero he hated the most was the second hero, Endeavour. No one knew what about Endeavour that Dabi hated so much that he had always wanted to kill him as soon as he became a pro hero. Everyone knew that Endeavour was his hero name but a few knew his real name, Todoroki Enji. This meant that whoever Shigaraki wanted him to kill was a relative of Endeavour and was someone from UA. Since Dabi had not met this Todoroki Shouto yet, he has absolutely no idea how he looked like. The thought of killing someone close to Endeavour sent shivered down his spine.

"But for now, I want you to observe him and find out his weak points. Do not take any action until I tell you to."

"Sure." Dabi grinned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2: Information

The most annoying thing about having a new target was finding out how he looked like. Getting rid of his target has always been a piece of cake and he never needed to exert much of his energy to get rid of them. On the other hand, figuring out how his target looked like was much more of a hussle as he had to dig through he records, follow him around to get to know his patterns better. All these required energy and time which only made Dabi exhausted.

Releasinng a sigh that he had been holding back, Dabi put on a plain gray hoodie with jeans and sneakers before heading out. He made sure to hide all his scars under the hood and the sleeves of the the hoodie befote leaving the villian hideout.

"Ugh the sun is so bright, so disgusting." Dabi groaned as his walked in the direction of U.A.

By the time he had finally reached the entrance of U.A, he was already sweating profusely and panting from the unbearable heat of the sun. "So troublesome..." He wined as he sat down on a bench facing the entrance of U.A and used his own hands to fan himself.

"Bye bye! See you tomorrow!" A few minutes later, Dabi heard a high pitched voice, probably a girls, shouting goodbye to her friends at the entrance. He looked up and as predicted, it was a brown haired girl skipping home.

"B..bye...ura...urara...uraraka-san!" A green haired boy stammered back to her. He was probably nervous around her.

"Ah I've got to rush home..." The said green haired boy turned around and shouted, "Bye Iida-kun! Bye Todoroki-kun! See you tomorrow!" He shouted before running off in the opposite direction.

"Todoroki..." Dabi quickly turned his glance towards the two boys coming out of the school gate. One was wearing glasses and he kept moving his hands like a robot as he spoke to the other boy beside him. The other boy was the complete opposite, he did not say much and looked pretty uninterreted jn the conversation.

When they finally reached the entrance, the boy with glasses turned to his friend and said, "Good bye Todoroki-kun! I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow at school! Until tomorrow." "Yeah...bye." And just like that, both boys went their own ways.

Dabi stood up slowly, his gaze never leaving his target as he stalked behind him. Dabi noticed a few things while following behind him. His target had white and red hair which was separated in the middle, very prominent. He had a very cool expression and was of average height. He also noticed that his target had turned around in his direction a couple of times as if he could sense Dabi's bloodlust. All these made Dabi extremely excited. But the thing that caught his attention the most was the scar on the left side of his face which covered his eye and a portion of his cheeks. When he first noticed the scars, Dabi noticed that he had 2 different eye colors, light gray and light turquoise. His turquoise eye was the one covered by the scar. Seeing just that portion of his face, it reminded him of Endeavor especially when his quirk was activated.

Just the thought of Endevor made his blood boil as his cautiously stalked behind his target. His target took the most straight forward path home without making any stops which Dabi liked. Seeing his target disappear being the traditional sliding japanese doors, he turned around and headed back to the hideout. Seeing his target for those few minutes were sufficient for Dabi to make a few conclusions. Firstly, his target most likely has a similar qurik to Endeavor with an additional quirk. Secondly, his target was incredibly smart and observant, the kind that won't back down easily. Thirdly, he was definitely related to Endeavor in some way but as of now, he has no clue.

"This is getting interesting. That Todoroki Shouto kid is really interesting. Guess I'll find out more about him." Dabi smirked as he entered the hideout.

"Welcome back Dabi. So, what do ou think of your target?" Shigaraki Tomura asked the minute he saw Dabi enter the hideout.

"He seems like an interesting target that would give me lots of trouble, just the kind I love to hunt." Dabi mentioned while fiddling with his fingers.

"That's good to hear. As for now, continue getting more information on him. We will commence our attack soon." Shigaraki said as he scratched his face.

"Sure thing." Dabi grinned as he disappeared into his room.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**For simplicity, I'll start calling Todoroki as Shouto to make the future chapters less confusing. Just a heads up for this chapter, it'll tie in very closely to the forest training camp arc but I'll only be focusing on Dabi.**

* * *

After following his target around for a few weeks, Dabi had decided that he has enough information for Tomura to finally carry out his long awaited plan. The past few weeks was not a walk in the park for Dabi. First off, Shouto was extremely observant and sensitive of the environment around him which made following him around much harder. On top of that, he had to deal with this teammates constantly mocking him for making his life hard. They had been pestering him to just re watch the sports carnival and he wouldn't have to go through that much trouble of following Shouto around. To begin with Dabi didn't watch the UA sports carnival as he just wasn't interested in anyone in UA and to why he didn't re watch the sports carnival, Dabi's responses to that was a simple "why watch a stupid video when I can see him in real life."

Finally, after weeks of snooping around, it was the time to carry out their plan: capture Bakugou and eliminate some nuisances. At this point, Tomura had somehow figured out that UA would be having their training camp in some unknown forest with a few teachers. This meant that neither All Might nor any of the top heroes would be near them which was to their advantage. At this point, the only few people who stood in their way would be Eraser Head, Vlad King, the Pussycats, Midoriya, Iida and Shouto. In order to do so, the Vanguard Squad was assembled.

Running through the plan one last time, they all went our own ways to prepare for their surprise attack on UA. Dabi went back into his room and put on his new villain costume. Before leaving his room, he took one last look at a wrinkled and old photo lying on the side of his bed before leaving. Back at the League of Villains hideout, Kurogiri activated his quirk and sent the Vanguard squad into the training forest where their target was.

Upon arrival at their destination, all the members split up and went their own ways to carry out their individual part of the plan.

The whole process of setting up was a huge drag to Dabi as he wanted to see his target as soon as possible. He just couldn't wait to see the expressions of his target. His train of thoughts were disturbed when Twice started yelling: "That's no good Dabi! You were beaten! So weak! You small fry or something?" 'Why is he so loud?' "Already? I'm pretty weak." Dabi replied disinterestedly while trying to start the forest fire. "Huh? That's ridiculous. Don't be hasty. You're strong." 'Then why did you say I was weak? Ugh this guy just won't shut up...' "Make another of me, Twice. We need something to keep the pros from leaving." 'So burdensome...' Dabi thought to himself.

After some time, Dabi's quirk was able to start a fire of the size he desired. It was finally time to start taking action.

Shortly after they began, Twice said "Hey Dabi! Did you hear the radio? I'm so pumped! Mr. Compress already succeeded! Took him long enough! I was getting sleepy!" Although it was true that Mr. Compress took much longer than anticipated, he didn't say it out loud like Twice. After exchanging a few more words, they began heading over to the area where they were supposed to gather. "Hey, Dabi!" 'What does that loudmouth want now?' "Speaking of which, this has nothing to do with anything, but is it okay not to call the 'Nomu' guy? You said it'd only react to you're voice or something, right? It's very important!" While Twice was yapping away, Dabi scanned the area and somehow locked eyes with purple eyes. Almost instantly, those eyes vanished behind a bush. Instinctively thinking that it was probably one of the students here, Dabi was about to launch an attack to get rid of him. Those purple eyes, those aren't Todoroki Shouto's... if it's not him, there's no need to take action.' Dabi's thought process ended up in him merely brushed it off and continued his dreaded conversation with Twice, hoping that another villain arrives soon to ease him of his pain.

"Huh? No one else is here yet?" Toga Himiko's voice ringed through the forest. 'Finally.' They exchanged a few words until their voices became too annoying that Dabi had to intervene. "You're too loud. Shut up..."

"Give Kacchan and Tokoyami back!" An unknown voice suddenly sounded from above. Just as they turned, a group of kids and Mr. Compress fell out of the sky. At this point, Dabi's eyes lit up as they fell on a particular red and white haired student. Todoroki Shouto... And soon enough, the fight between the students and villains began. Dabi who was shocked from being able to see his target so soon was delayed when he entered the brawl. He saw Mr. Compress struggling and decided to give him a hand. "Mister, get out of the way." Once he was clear, he activated his quirk and shot a blast of blue flames towards the students, purposefully avoiding his target. When his flames hit the other students, he saw his target shout in alarm, "Midoriya! Shoji!"

Shouto stood up and shot a blast of ice towards the villain. Seeing this, Dabi was certain that Shouto was indeed strong especially up close. The fight continued between the students and villains and Dabi tried as best as he could to avoid hitting Shouto because he wanted to fight him when he was at his strongest. Dabi turned to Mr. Compress and asked. "Where's Bakugou?" "Of course... Hm?"

The student with many arms shouted towards his friends while showing 2 beads, "Midoriya, Todoroki, we're running away! I'm sure now based on what he just did... I don't know what you're Quirk is, but inside that right pocket of yours that you kept flaunting were these — Tokoyami and Bakugo, right, entertainer?" Shouto stated as they began running from the villains, "All right! Good job, Shoji!"

"Moron..." Dabi cursed as he began to chase after the students but he was stopped by Mr. Compress. As the students were running towards the clearing from the forest, they saw a Nomu and changed directions only to come face to face with the warp.

"It has been five minutes since the signal. Let us go, Dabi." The warp calmly stated. The other villains except Dabi and Mr. Compress disappeared into the warps. "Wait. Our goal is not yet..." Dabi tried to explain the situation to the warp when he was interrupted by Mr. Compress. "Oh, that? They seemed so happy that they rushed out here, so I thought I'd give them a present. It's a habit, one of the basics of magic. When I flaunt something, it's because there's something I don't want you to see." And he took out 2 beads from his mouth.

At this point, the beads that Shoji were holding onto turned into ice. "My ice?!" Shouto exclaimed. As Mr. Compress was going on about his quirk with the students running towards him, he was suddenly attacked by a beam. Dabi turned to the source only to see the same purple eyes. Mr. Compress lost his hold of the beads and the students rushed to grab them. Shouji managed to get one and just as Shouto was about to get the other one, Dabi's hand reached it first. "That's sad... Todoroki... Shouto." He smirked as he sneered at his target. "Confirm it now. Release this." Upon releasing it, Bakugou emerged from the beads into the hands of Dabi. "My show's been ruined!" Mr. Compress stated as he walked into the warp. "No problem." Dabi smiled and took one last look at Shouto before disappearing into the warp. Dabi's last smile was filled with a triumph expression with a small underlying emotion. Sadness?


	4. Chapter 4: Unforeseen

Back at the villain hideout, all the villains surrounded Bakugou with Tomura trying to get him to join the League of Villains. Dabi honestly wasn't that interested in the conversation that was happening. He just couldn't get Shouto's face out of his mind. Just before disappearing behind the warp, Dabi was able to get a good glimpse of Shouto's features. Just as he heard, Shouto's hair was neatly split, white on the right and red on the left, despite the situation in which they met. He remembered seeing Shouto's turquoise and grey eyes staring daggers at him as he vanished behind the warp. Thinking back, how did the young boy receive such a horrible scar? From training? From a villain attack? Or from the so called 'pro hero' Endeavor who was the young hero's father? Just the thought of Endeavor made his blood boil.

The sound of someone knocking on the door of their secret hideout come bar shocked him out of his thought process. The whole room's attention turned to the door at the unexpected visitor. The sound of the pizza man announcing his presence stunned the villains even more. Just as Twice tilted his head in confusion, a "SMASH" could be heard as the door flew off its hinges. The villains were taken aback by the sudden attack and presence of the heroes. With everyone's attention on All Might who suddenly appeared through the door, the villains were unprepared for Kamui Woods who used his quirk to break through the windows.

In this state of chaos and confusion, the villains were a huge mess. Before anyone was able to anything, something similar to tree trunks held them in place. Just as Dabi was about to counter the attack with his flames, he felt something hit the back of his head. His vision started swimming and he noticed some of this colleges shouting out his name. The last thing he noticed before darkness eloped his mind was the warp being taken out as well. And everything became black.

The next moment when he regained consciousness, he heard his colleges yelling for the long range attackers which were him and the warp. Still on the ground, Dabi opened his eye and realised that they were no longer at their hideout but at some scarce land. At one end, All for One was fighting all might while at the other there was a string of explosions and a cold breeze? Dabi tried to gather his strength to stand up but his arms and legs failed him. He turned to the direction of the string of explosions and squinted his eyes to get a closer view of what was happening. There was someone blasting away towards the direction of 3 others, a green haired male, a bespectacled male and someone with red and white hair. At that moment, he realised that the last male he noticed was non other than Shouto. 'Ah they must have come to recuse the noisy explosion guy'.

Although Dabi knew that he had to stick to the plan and not let Bakugou escape. He was most than happy to let the foul mouthed youth go. Moreover, he was in no state to stop them with his vision still blurry. Letting them escape meant that the other villains won't be able to have a go at his target. His blurry vision and spinning head were now getting the better of him making him feel abut nauseous with all the explosions go off around him. Before he lost consciousness for the second time that day, one last thought floated through his head: 'Run Shouto, run as far as you can, I'll meet you soon...' With that last thought, Dabi fell back into unconsciousness. But if you looked closely, was he smiling?

When he next awoke, he was in an unfamiliar room. As he slowly got up to his feet, his vision still swam a little while he slowly tried to adjust to the new room. In the direction of the door, muffled voices flooded into the room. It was most likely the voices of his so called team mates. Once he felt that he was stable on his own 2 feet without having to rely on anything else to prop him up, he opened the door and walked out.

"Dabi, you're finally awake." Shigaraki Tomura turned towards the sound of the opening door and mentioned nonchalantly. While the others only exchanged a few words with him, it wasn't long before he realised that there was someone else in the room. Someone he had never heard of. However, that someone's aura was so strong that that the moment he said his first word 'villains', the whole room fell into silence and everyone's attention was immediately on that man.

The man looked to be around middle aged but then again it was hard to deduce his actual age due to the lack of features on his face. Linking everything in his head, Dabi came to the conclusion that that man was their 'boss' also known as All for One. Dabi had heard about him countless times from Shigaraki but this was his first time meeting him in person. Apart from his quirk and his position in the league of villains, the lack of information about this man made Dabi feel uncomfortable and somewhat inferior although he would never admit to feeling so.

"Villains, our latest plan to capture Bakugou Katsuki and make him an ally of ours has gone to vain. However, do not fret. There are many opportunities where we can still get the heroes back at their own game. The next time we strike would be the perfect time as their beloved symbol of justice has fallen. But, we cannot underestimate the students, they are more dangerous then we thought. Especially Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki and Todoroki Shouto. For our next plan to work out, we firstly need to improve ourselves to be better than the heroes and to eliminate anyone who stands on our way of reaching our goals. I'll be gathering more members to help us. In the meantime, improve yourselves and if you feel the necessity, get rid of any students who stand in our way. Shigaraki, I'll leave the students to you and your team. You can do whatever you please with them."

At the end of his speech, a visible grin could be seen on both All for One's face as well as Shigaraki Tomura's. In Dabi's mind, everything was still a huge mess. What exactly happened after he lost consciousness. There was this huge void in his memory that he needed to fill as soon as possible. Seeing that they were dismissed, Dabi wanted to get a little more rest before he began training. Just as he was about to re-enter the room where he was resting before, Shigaraki Tomura called him aside, saying that he wanted to talk to Dabi.

"Dabi, this incident was a huge failure because you and the warp were taken out even before the fight began. Despicable. For you to redeem yourself, I have a task for you. Of course the warp has his own task to redeem himself. But for you, your next mission is to get rid of Todoroki Shouto once and for all.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm really sorry to say this but I'll be taking a hiatus. I'll still try to update whenever I can but if I'm unable to, I'll see you guys at the end of the year.**


	5. Chapter 5: Past

"But for you, your next mission is to get rid of Todorki Shouto once and for all. Before the next major operation, understand?"

When Dabi heard that, his heart dropped into his stomach. Todoroki was his beloved youngest brother and he would never kill his brother no matter the situation. Under normal circumstances, he would reject any mission that he did not want to do as the other villains would still be able to take over him. However, this time was different. If he rejected the mission, first off, Shigaraki Tomura would be furious and no one wants to experience that. Secondly, if another villain were to take on his role, his brother's safety would not be guaranteed. Thinking of what could possibly happen should he reject this mission, he shivered inside merely at the thought of it. "Sure, I won't fail this time." Dabi shrugged and walked back into his own room.

Once he ensured that his door was locked, he collapsed onto his bed and let his mind wander as he closed his eyes...

"Toya-nii! Play with us!" When Dabi turned around, two young boys were running towards him with smiles as bright as the morning sun. The older of the two had white hair while the younger had both red and white hair. Dabi mouth turned into a small smile seeing his two younger brothers running towards him. How he wished that this moment would last forever. At that blissful thought, a loud voice boomed in the background. "SHOUTO! TIME FOR TRAINING!" Just at that moment, the owner of the voice, appeared in his view. "Shouto! How many times must I tell you not to play with those things! You should spend your time on training! Come!" In that instant, the happiness in the air completely disappeared and Dabi's wish was instantly destroyed. When he turned his attention away from his father to his two brothers, Natsuo was trying his best not to cry while their youngest brother, Shouto had already began to cry. Hearing Shouto cry, Dabi's mother appeared along side with his sister, Fuyumi.

"Why do you need to ruin their childhood! Why can't you let them live like normal children! When are you going to ever treat them like your own children!" Dabi's mother shouted in the direction of the dojo, where his father was waiting inside. Dabi's mother and sister pulled the three young boys into a hug and softly comforted Shouto and Natsuo. "Toya, Natsuo, Shouto, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine. There there, stop crying." "I won't repeat myself! Shouto! Come here NOW!" And just like that, the peaceful lives of the Todoroki's ceased to exist.

This incident occurred around 10 years ago, when Shouto revealed that he inherited both his mother's and father's quirk. When his father found out, he instantly separated the young 5 year old from his siblings and refused to let him play with them. However, as far as Toya could remember, Shouto would still sneak out occasionally to play with him and Natsuo. Despite the fact that their father only saw Shouto as his only son, Natsuo and Toya never hated him or blamed him for anything. The bond that the three of them shared was not going to be destroyed by their father.

This was the daily life inside the Todoroki household. Shouto was constantly training with his father, rarely spending time with his siblings, Fuyumi was always with their mother helping out with the household chores while Natsuo and Toya went to school. But one incident changed their lives forever.

When Toya and Natsuo came back from school one day, they realised that the house was oddly quiet. They did not hear their father shouting at anyone, there was no sound coming from the kitchen, it was eerily quiet. Both brothers dropped their bags by the front of the house and began to search for traces of life in the house. After searching for around 5 minutes, the front door opened and their father walked in.

"Where's everyone?" Toya asked his father. "Hospital." The pro hero Endeavor said only one word and continued to walk to the house, not looking at either boys. At this point, Toya connected the dots in his head. 'Everyone's at the hospital, but he is unhurt. Don't tell me...' Seeing red, Toya lept forward while activating his quirk.

"How could you!" Toya screamed and he tried to land a punch on his father. However, due to many years of being a pro hero, Endeavor was able to evade the sudden attack completely.

"How could you! How could you! You monster! You don't deserve to be called a pro hero!" Toya continued lunching attack after attack at his father. While the whole fight between Toya and Endeavor happened, Natsuo was rooted to the ground, too scared to do anything.

Although the onslaught of attacks were relentless, it was a pretty one-sided fight. A few minutes into the fight and Toya could feel his hand hurting from overusing his quirk. Toya, being the first child of the Todoroki household, inherited his father's flames. When Toya first activated his quirk for the first time, blue flames surrounded his hands. Seeing this, Endeavor was quite pleased as everyone knew blue flames were much stronger than normal flames. However, blue flames required much more stamina and control. After training Toya for a few days, Endeavor realised how little stamina Toya had and instantly disregarded him as his son for not being able to fully utilise his quirk.

Feeling that the attacks were becoming much weaker, Endevaor raised his hand and managed to catch Toya's fist. "Is that all you got? I'm disappointed with you. To think that you are the next heir of the Todoroki family. Such dishonor." With all that said, Toya finally lost all his control and fully activated his quirk. Similar to his father, blue flames appeared and surrounded his body and aimed one final punch at Endeavor.

However, despite all his efforts, Endeavor was much to quick and powerful for him. Before he could even reach Endeavor, he was hit square in the face and flew backwards. Seeing his brother 'losing' to his father, Natsuo was instantly shook out of his paralyzed state and ran towards his brother without any hesitation to see if he was hurt.

"To think that this is all you got as the oldest son is ridiculous. Even Shouto is stronger than you at this point. From now on, you are no longer a Todoroki. I don't need someone was weak as you to be part of our family. Natsuo! If you help your useless brother in anyway, you are also no longer a Todoroki. I've had enough of you weaklings." Hearing everything, Toya gently pushed Natsuo away and exited the main door, not turning back even once.

This was the last time that any of the Todorokis ever saw Toya. When Natsuo told the whole story to Fuyumi and Shouto, they frantically searched for him with the police to no avail. Up to this day, Todoroki Toya is still missing.


	6. Chapter 6: Attack

Dabi POV

"Dabi. Dabi. Dabi!"

Dabi slowly opened his eyes to see Twice staring down at him. "What do you want Twice?" "You looked like you had a nice dream, what was it about? What was it about?" "What. Do. You. Want." Dabi was getting annoyed and Twice could tell from him flinching and backing away while saying that Shigaraki Tomura called for him.

Dabi got up from his bed and rolled his eyes visibly while walking out to find Shigaraki Tomura. 'What kind of face was I making for Twice to say something like that? It's been so long since I saw Fuyumi and Natsuo. Hope they're doing as well as Shouto.' Dabi's mind wondered off as he thought back to his childhood and the time he spent with his younger siblings before that monster ruined everything.

"Dabi." Upon hearing his name, Dabi looked up sheepishly to see Shigaraki Tomura and the Warp at their usual spots. 'This is no time to be homesick and to be thinking of the past.' "You called?" Shigaraki Tomura scratched his face as he started speaking. "It seems that Bakugou Katsuki and Todoroki Shouto both failed their hero provisional examinations. Here is your chance to redeem yourself, both of you. Both your targets would have to take remedial courses with 2 other students from other schools. Do not let this chance slip by understood?"

"Yes yes I understand." Dabi scratched the back of his neck as he waved off the pair and walked out. He just wanted some fresh air. As Dabi walked along the streets with his face hidden behind a mask and his hood, he let his mind wonder off... 'Seems like I'm not given a choice huh. Either I get rid of Shouto or they'll get rid of me before getting rid of Shouto. And it seems like Warp's mission is to get rid of the explosive boy. Do I really have to get rid of Shouto though? Is there no other way?'

Dabi sighed as he looked up into the night sky. This is going to be one troublesome mission.

* * *

A few days after Dabi was informed of Shouto's remedial course, he decided to come up with a plan. He had no choice after all, he needed to execute his revenge with the league of villains and Shouto was getting in their way too often. Figuring that dealing with his younger brother would be better than the others doing it for him, who knows what the others would do to poor Shouto after they got their hands on him? Moreover, Warp's mission was to get rid of Bakugou Katsuki and since both their targets would be together for a large majority of the time, they decided to work together.

After stalking both their targets, Dabi and the Warp came up with a plan. Following the boys' schedule, it seems like in the morning they would go for their remedial course at XX location and they would return to their dorm together before night and the same cycle repeated. Even though it seems like it would be easy to deal with the boys while they commute from place to place, they were always with a pro hero. It seems like it would be hard to carry out the mission without involving the pro hero but a chance opened up for them. Dabi realised that every morning before attending their remedial courses, the two boys would go for a run in the direction, probably to ensure that no student is alone. This was their chance, it was his chance, he can finally make up for his previous mistake.

* * *

Today was the day. Dabi was going to get rid of Shouto. Both Dabi and the Warp hid behind some trees in the park where Bakugou and Shouto always went for their morning walk. Ignoring the fact that their mission was to get rid of two teenagers, the morning was so peaceful and the air was so fresh. It was around 5am so it was still dark but apart from that, it was truly a beautiful morning. No one would have guessed that this beautiful morning was about to become one of the darkest days should the two succeed in their mission.

From where they were hiding, Dabi heard some footsteps approaching. He peaked his head from behind the tree where he was hiding to confirm the identities of the people approaching them. From around the corner, Dabi spotted spiky blond hair, half white and half red hair and was that red hair? Seems like there was an additional person that tagged along for their morning run. After informing Warp that their targets were approaching with one of their friends, Warp decided that the best plan of action was to go according to plan and to split them up. Without hesitation, Dabi released blue flames in the directions of the the incoming teenagers.

Seeing that his attacked worked and that the two targets were separated, Shouto on one side of the flames and Bakugou and the red haired friend he brought along on the other side, the two villains jumped into action.

As the fight was happening, Dabi and Shouto relentlessly released attack after attack trying to gain the upper hand with Shouto using his ice for a huge majority of the time. Somehow they had drifted away from Warp and the other two boys meaning that the two where now alone.

"Todoroki Shouto. You seemed to have powered up since the last time I saw you in that forest. But you can't defeat me." Dabi wasn't lying. Shouto had definitely powered up even more from the last time they saw each other. His attacks were much sharper, much faster and his movements were quicker. Seeing how his little brother had improved so much, Dabi couldn't contain his happiness and let a smile creep onto his face.

"What do you want from me villain." Shouto asked after aiming a shot of his ice at Dabi. "What else? You keep messing with our plans so I'm here to get rid of you. I'll ease your suffering some." Neither let up on their attacks and the fight was quite equal. Both sides were becoming exhausted from the over usage of their quirks. But suddenly, Shouto used his left side, fire. Seeing Shouto's flame, he was deeply reminded of Endeavor's flame. His memory of that monster ruining everyone's especially Shouto'a along with him coming home to find that no one was home and that monster saying that his mother, youngest brother and sister were in the hospital, sent him off the edge. Pictures of his whole family destroyed by those very flames filled his mind.

With all the bad memories flooding in, Shouto turned into Endeavor. Seeing that monster, Dabi was filled with anger and pushed himself beyond his limits. Ignoring the pain in his hands, he shot more flames at Endeavor with the pro hero being barely able to defend against those blue flames with his normal ones. Noticing that he was able to push that monster back so much, he became more and more excited.

As the fight stretched on, he noticed that 'Endeavor' was becoming exhausted as well. Knowing that he had crossed his limit long ago, Dabi knew that he had to end things quickly. Seizing this opportunity, he pushed 'Endeavor' back even more. 'Endeavor' must have tripped on something as the next thing he realised was that he was on top of 'Endeavor.'

"Hahahaha. Look at you. And you call yourself a hero. What a joke! Whatever you're getting now is payback, it's karma coming back to bite you." As Dabi continued to punch 'Endeavor', tears began forming in his eyes. "You are the one that destroyed my family. It's your fault that mom is in the hospital! It's your fault that I don't even know how my siiblings, how Fuyumi are Natsuo doing! It's your fault that Shouto... that Shouto... THAT MY LITTLE BROTHER IS SUFFERING SO MUCH! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"


	7. Chapter 7: It can't be

**Before I start this chapter, let me clear up any misunderstandings from the previous chapter. Dabi was fighting Shouto but he became overwhelmed with anger that Shouto turned into 'Endeavor' in his eyes. To make things clearer, I'll be using 'Endeavor' with the quotation marks to show that it is Shouto and not the real Endeavor. Hope this clears up any misunderstanding.**

* * *

Shouto POV

'Tsk. It's bad enough that I failed the hero provisional exam, but now I have to attend the remedial course with Bakugou? Could this get any worse?' Shouto thought to himself as he got ready to go for his morning run. It has been a few weeks since they started attending their remedial course at XX location where they had to do some stuff with 2 others that failed the exam. (don't worry, no spoilers) It made sense that the pro heroes were cautious and wanted to accompany them while commuting to the venue to ensure their safety. Moreover, Eraser Head clearly stated that if anyone wanted to leave the dorm, they had too be accompanied.

As he reached the door of the dorm, he saw Bakugou there all dressed in his running attire. "Shall we go?" Shouto monotonously questioned. "Wait. Shitty hair's coming along." It was rare for Kirishima to join them for their morning runs as everyone knew that he wasn't a morning person. Merely shrugging it off as Kirishima wanting to keep fit, he tightened his shoelaces while waiting for the red head to arrive.

"Bakugou! Todoroki! Sorry I'm late!" Kirishima's voice rang out from the corridor behind them. After Bakugou chided him for being late, they didn't exchange any other words and took off in the direction of the park.

The whole journey from the dorm to the park, the trio ran in silence with Bakugou occasionally giving Kirishima a heads up before they turned. It was really peaceful and Shouto hoped that everyday would remain this way. He knew that it was impossible with villains running loose everywhere but that's why they are training to improve themselves to ensure the peace.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a blue spark. Before he could register what was going on, a line of blue flames came directly at them. The trio instantly jumped out of the line of attack. Blue flames, there could only be one person behind this. Coming out from behind the trees were the Warp and Dabi. Seeing that the Warp was targeting Bakugou, he felt somewhat at ease knowing that Kirishima was with Bakugou. Kirishima attaining his hero license would be able to protect Bakugou if needed. Yep, Bakugou would be fine. Putting that thought aside, he nearly dodged a fire fist to his face. This was no time to be distracted or worried about the other two, he would have time to do that after ensuring his own safety.

Dabi was attacking him relentlessly, not giving him any time to rest. Shouto had been using his ice to protect himself when he wasn't able to dodge completely. He knew that he would get into trouble for using his quirk without permission but he had no choice. Somehow with Dabi continuously pushing him back, they were now separated from Bakugou, Kirishima and the Warp.

"Todoroki Shouto. You seemed to have powered up since the last time I saw you in that forest. But you can't defeat me." Dabi said with a smile on his face as he continued his onslaught of attacks. Aiming ice at Dabi, Shouto asked, "What do you want from me villain." Seeing that his attack missed it's target, Shouto clicked his tongue inwardly. "What else? You keep messing with our plans so I'm here to get rid of you. I'll ease your suffering some." Dabi merely stated as he shot another blast of blue flame at him.

At this point, Shouto was starting to feel a strain on his right hand. He must be reaching his limit soon, but that also meant that the same was for Dabi. Seeing this as a chance to quickly end this, Shouto decided to use his fire instead and activated his left side. Shouto wasn't used to using his left side as much so he knew that his limit was much shorter than that of his ice so he had to end this quickly and rendezvous with Bakugou and Kirishima.

Suddenly Shouto felt something was off, from the moment he activated his left side and Dabi dodging that attack, Dabi had stopped attacking momentarily. Shouto decided to take a closer look at his enemy and what he saw shocked him. Dabi was shaking, his irises were shaking as well and his fist were balled up so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He basically seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

Without warning, Dabi yelled and charged towards Shouto with this blue flame ready to be used anytime. 'Wasn't he reaching his limit? How can he still fight?' Shouto thought to himself as he shielded himself from the blue flames. Shouto knew that Dabi's blue flames were stronger than his own flames. He also knew that he was being pushed back but he had reached his limit with his ice so all he could do now it try to defend against those blue flames.

Shouto must have tripped on a stray stick as the next thing he knew, his back was on the ground with Dabi on top of him. 'This is not good, I need to get help, I need to get away.' Shouto thought as he looked around, hoping to see Bakugou or Kirishima but to no avail. Shouto crossed his arms and braced for an attack and as predicted, Dabi started punching him without using his quirk. He must have reached his limit as well.

"Hahahaha. Look at you. And you call yourself a hero. What a joke! Whatever you're getting now is payback, it's karma coming back to bite you." Dabi stated as he continued to punch Shouto. Looking up, Shouto was shocked to see tears began forming in Dabi's eyes.

"You are the one that destroyed my family. It's your fault that mom is in the hospital!" _I destroyed your family? I put your mother in the hospital? What is he talking about? I've never destroyed anyone's family nor put anyone's mother in the hospital._

"It's your fault that I don't even know how my siiblings, how Fuyumi are Natsuo doing!" _How is it my fault that you don't even know how your siblings are doing... wait... did he just say Natsuo-nii and Fuyumi-nee? How does he know their names?_

With tears rolling down his face, Dabi shouted "It's your fault that Shouto... that Shouto... THAT MY LITTLE BROTHER IS SUFFERING SO MUCH! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Hearing everything, Shouto was beyond shocked. Ignoring the fact that Dabi was still punching him, his brain starting turning and all sorts of questions popped in his head.

 _Who exactly is Dabi? How did he know Natsuo-nii and Fuyumi-nee? He called them his siblings, but they are MY siblings? And the last part, he definitely said Shouto. It can't be that he Shouto he said and I are the same person. I don't even know him. But he said that Shouto is his little brother. Ya I can't be his little brother, I only know Natsuo-nii, Fuyumi-nee and Toya-niii. He said that his little brother is suffering. Wait. Wait wait wait._

The dots were connecting.

 _Let's say what ever he said is true._

 _1\. Natsuo and Fuyumi are his siblings, means he has to be a Todoroki._ Tick.

 _2\. Mom in the hospital. Yes mom is hospital._ Tick.

 _3\. Family destroyed. Well my family could potentially fall under that._ Tick.

 _Dabi is a Todoroki. Or was. Doesn't matter now. Everything he said points to my family but only my family knows about whatever happened... it can't be..._

* * *

"Todoroki!"

Shouto heard someone shouting his name and that jolted him out of this thoughts. Looking back at Dabi, Shouto saw that he was now crying while punching him. Shouto swallowed a lump that had somehow formed in his throat and stuttered, "To...Toya-nii?"

Dabi's eyes immediately shot open and at that moment, it felt like all time had some to a grinding stop.


	8. Chapter 8: Who are you

Dabi POV

He couldn't control it. The tears were spilling from his eyes onto 'Endeavor'. Staring at the man under him, all he saw was red yet his heart arched thinking about his family members. As if on cue, he heard someone calling out his family name. It sounded distant but it had managed to grasp his attention. 'That was strange, why would anyone call out his family name out of nowhere? No one addressed Endeavor with his family name. Could it be that a family member was nearby? I can't let them find out that I'm a villain, not like this anyways.'

Despite all the thoughts running through his head, a stuttering voice managed to pull him out of his thoughts. "To...Toya-nii?"

Those two words, although said softly, blocked out all other sounds in the area. Hearing that, he snapped out of his angered state and looked down at the man below him. There was no way that Endeavor would know his true identity. No one knew Dabi's real name, not even Shigaraki Tomura. Who called his name? His vision was clouded and blurry with all the tears but he managed to pick up traces of white and red. Blinking a few times, the tears obstructing his vision fell off and it was then when he realised that he was staring straight into the eyes of his youngest brother. At this point, it felt like all time had come to a complete stop.

'Shouto? When did he get here?' Thinking back to the things he said in his state of anger. It all made sense. He wasn't fighting Endeavor, he was fighting Shouto all along but the anger made him lose his sense of reasoning. If that was true it means that Shouto had heard everything that he said. 'Wait. Did Shouto just call me Toya-nii? Could it be that he figured out my true identity? That's impossible! That's bad!'

Noticing Shouto's confused expression below him, he concluded that Shouto was only guessing that he was Toya. Seeing that, Dabi inwardly released a breadth that he had been holding. He was glad that he did not hurting Shouto too badly in his delirious state.

"Get away from him!" Dabi turned to the direction of the voice, barely dodging at attack at him. Coming into view was none other than Eraser head, Bakugou and the red head. At that moment, a warp opened behind him. Noticing that he had no chance of winning, he decided to retreat. "Till we meet again... Todoroki Shouto." Dabi said in Shouto's direction.

Stepping into the warp, Dabi was instantly transported from the park back to the villain hideout. He knew that Shigaraki Tomura was going to mention something about them failing their mission and he was too tired to deal with it. Therefore, before anyone could say anything, he said to no one in particular "I'll succeed next time."

Dabi sauntered back to his room and lay down on his bed. Thinking back on everything that has happened, he was 70% sure that Shouto would figure out his true identity. Shouto was pretty smart after all. The thought of Shouto knowing that he was Dabi made him excited yet afraid. He was excited as there was a chance where he could reunite with his family again after so long. Yet, he was afraid. Afraid that they would call him a villain and not accept him for who he was. Afraid that Shouto would tell his friends and risk them getting hurt from doing reckless things.

Dabi closed his eyes and let his thought run wild in his head. 'I really messed up this time...'

* * *

Shouto POV

It was a strange sight really. Seeing a villain look so lost, afraid, sad and angry at the same time was something new for him. What made him really confused was the sudden change in behavior after merely mentioning two words. Although he called out Toya-nii's name unconsciously, he didn't expect anyone to hear him nor get any response. Looking into Dabi's eyes, he could only see that he was clearly confused with a subtle hint of fear. A response that he did not anticipate.

The both of them stared deep into each other's eyes hoping to find the answers they were respectively looking for. After a while, Dabi seemed to release a breath that he had been holding and was that a smile? It wasn't his normal sinister filled with evil smile. It was more of a 'relief' smile, a gentle one.

There was so much going on and so much to take in that Shouto didn't notice that Bakugou, Kirishima and Aizawa-sensei had reached.

"Get away from him!" Aizawa-sensei's voice broke their silence and he noted sensei's cloth reaching to hit Dabi. Ah Kirishima was the one shouting his name. He continued looking as Dabi was pushed back before disappearing into a warp behind him. "Till we meet again... Todoroki Shouto." Was it just me or did Dabi say the second part in a different tone from the first? It seemed much softer if not gentler.

"Todoroki. Are you hurt?" Kirishima asked as he skidded to a stop beside him.

"No.. I'm fine..." Shouto was still in his state of shock and was trying to absorb everything that has happened.

"What happened?" Aizawa-sensei's voice shook him out of his state of shock and he turned to his teacher. Leaning on Kirishima's offered arm, he stood up and swiped the dust off him.

"What else does it look like, we got attacked by villains!" Bakugou finally spoke up

"Bakugou, watch your tone..." Kirishima gently chided at the exposive boy only received a 'tch' as a response.

"Let's get back to the dorm to treat your injuries." Aizawa-sensei looked at his students and were glad that they did not suffer from any serious injuries, they were strong.

"Sensei why'd you come find us?" Kirishima asked.

"Explosions." Aizawa-sensei only said one word which explained everything. He heard Bakugou's quirk going off.

The rest of the walk back to the dorm was quiet with Kirishima and Bakugou exchanging a few words and Aizawa-sensei on the look out for any other attacks. Shouto's mind traveled back to the fight that just happened. There were so many things running through his mind. So many questions. Yet the biggest question to sum everything up was:

'Who is Dabi'


	9. Chapter 9: Siblings

After that incident in the park with the villains, the pro heroes figured that they needed to tighten the security even more to ensure the students safety. Wherever the students were going, there had to be a pro hero around.

Today was 31st December and everyone was back with their respective families. Of course the pro heroes ensured that all the students reached their homes safely before heading to their own.

Shouto was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was exactly 2 weeks ago when the villains attacked them on their run. Thinking back to that day made all his questions pop in his head. He wanted answers but he couldn't ask his mother and definitely not Endeavor, which left him with his siblings. He figured that he had to ask his siblings while Endeavor was still out and there was no better timing. Shouto got up from his bed and headed to his brother, Natsuo's room.

"Natsuo-nii, can i ask you and Fuyumi-nee something?"

"Huh? Of course." Natsuo said as he got up from his chair and walked towards Shouto. "Anything for my kid brother." He said as he ruffled Shouto's hair a little.

Shouto gently pushed his brothers hand away, he wasn't a kid anymore. They both made their way towards the kitchen where their older sister, Fuyumi, was preparing lunch.

"Fuyumi-nee, Shouto has something he wants to ask us." Natsuo voiced out from the corridor.

"Hold on, let's have lunch first. Food is ready!" Fuyumi appeared from the kitchen holding soba in her hands. It was rare for Shouto to be home due to the new arrangement where they had to live in the dorms, so Fuyumi decided that it would be a good idea to have their youngest brother's favorite food. Placing the plates on the table where Shouto and Natsuo sat, they began their meal.

Food tasted much better when with people you care and love. Shouto has eaten many kinds of soba from many shops and chefs but the best soba he has ever eaten was soba made by his sister. Although soba is known to be a cold dish, it filled his heart with warmth knowing that it was made with love by his sister. After devouring the delicious dinner, all three siblings washed their plates and went back to the living room with some tea.

"So Shouto, what was it that you wanted to ask us? Need help with your homework?" Natsuo asked.

"No Natsuo-nii, er..." Shouto started without looking at his siblings.

"There's no need to rush Shouto, ask us when you're ready." Shouto looked up to see Fuyumi smiling at him. Natsuo was also next to her, smiling at him.

Shouto smiled back and looked at both his siblings. "Fuyumi-nee, Natsuo-nii, what do you remember about Toya-nii?"

After asking that question, he saw both his siblings' smiles drop alittle and some sadness could be seen in their eyes.

Fuyumi took a deep breath and asked slowly, "Toya-nii? Why the sudden question?"

"Er... I just wanted to know about my oldest brother. I hardly have any memories of him..." Shouto said looking downwards.

"Shouto, did anything happen?" Natsuo asked. When Shouto looked at him, his normal easygoing attitude was replaced with a serious one. Everyone knew that Natsuo only became serious when it involved sensitive family topics.

"No, nothing happened." 'I can't tell them that I was attacked by a villain who ended up crying and mentioning things that only people in the Todoroki household would know and the possibility that it was Toya-nii' Shouto thought to himself.

"Well, Toya-nii was a really kind brother, he would always take care of you and Natsuo while playing, making sure the both of you are safe." Fuyumi started with a sad smile on her face.

"Toya-nii was an amazing brother. Everytime you came out of the dojo crying, I would be of no help trying to calm you down. But Toya-nii always somehow managed to make you feel better. Toya-nii would also try to make me feel better whenever I'm feeling down." Natsuo continued.

Shouto couldn't remember much of anything they said, he was 5 years old after all.

Fuyumi continued. "Everything seemed to be fine, everyday was the same routine with Shouto going to train with Endeavor, Natsuo and Toya-nii playing after finishing their homework and me helping mom with the household chores. But everything changed one day. Natsuo and Toya-nii were at school with me, you, mom and Endeavor at home. Mom was on the phone with grandmother and you had just finished training with Endevaor. You came into the kitchen looking for something to drink. During that time, mom was at her limit with all the domestic abuse and ill-treatment that all of us received. I don't know what mom was talking about with grandmother but when you appeared at the door of the kitchen, mom seemed to have snapped after seeing your left side as it resembled Endeavor. Well, you remember the rest."

Indeed he remembered it, he remembered intense pain on the left side of his face, he remember seeing his mom crying and trying to heal the burn with her ice powers. When it didn't seem like it was working, mom, Fuyumi-nee and Endevor brought him to the hospital.

"You were at the hospital and you were too young and hurt so we never told you this next part. When Toya-nii and I returned home, Toya-nii fought with Endeavor after finding out that all of us where in the hospital. He must have assumed the worst as he did not hesitate to attack Endeavor. Of course at that time we were young and we had little control over our powers so he was overwhelmed by Endeavor. After losing, I rushed to Toya-nii making sure he wasn't hurt too badly. But Endeavor said horrible words to him and Toya-nii gently pushed me away before leaving the house, never contacting us again. Till today, none of us know if he's even alive or how he's doing." Natsuo continued with a frown on his face.

At this point, Fuyumi had started tearing up and Shouto was just shocked. He never knew what happened, all he knew was that Toya-nii disappeared. After hearing everything, Shouto felt that it was only right to tell his siblings about his weird encounter with Dabi.

* * *

After telling them the whole incident, Fuyumi and Natsuo sat there with shock written all over their face.

"Shouto. Are you sure those are the words he said?" Natsuo broke the silence. With Shouto nodding as a sign of conformation.

Fuyumi and Natsuo looked at each other. "If he did say everything that Shuoto told us, it is highly likely that Dabi is Toya-nii." Fuyumi said deep in thought. "Yeah. Only Todoroki's know what's going on in our household. But Toya-nii as a villain?" Natsuo mentioned while pinching his temples, also deep in thought. "I don't think Dabi is a true villain. There were many times where he could have gotten rid of me or captured me if he wanted. But he didn't. There were also times where he seemed relief to see me safe and where he would talk in a softer tone. A tone that doesn't belong to a villain." Shouto added on.

The three siblings sat there deep in thought and they finally came to a conclusion. "If Dabi is really Toya-nii... We have to get him back!" Fuyumi started. "Villain or not Toya-nii is our brother and our sibling bond runs deeper than anything!" Natsuo seconded. "Then it's settled. We're getting our oldest brother back!" Shouto ended.

They all looked at each other and decided that they needed to come up with a plan without Endeavor finding out. If Endeavor found out, everything would be lost and they may really lose their oldest brother. But this time, it could be for good.


	10. Chapter 10: The plan begins

_-Time skip-_

* * *

 **Dabi POV**

10 days ago was new years day. Being villains, they didn't feel the need to celebrate nor did they have anyone to celebrate it with. Instead, they used this opportunity to plan their next course of action. Seeing how both Dabi and the Warp failed their missions twice angered Shigaraki to the core. He has had enough of those children messing up his plan time and time again. Shigaraki wasn't going to take any chances. This time, they were going to attack as a whole league, in other words, a full out attack. The aim of this mission was to get rid of Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki and Todoroki Shouto. If they got rid of any other students and pro heroes, it would be a bonus.

So here they were, in Kyoto. The students where here on a school trip, Bakugou and Todoroki had followed along when though they had yet to receive their hero license. Honestly, Dabi had no idea how Shigaraki always knew where the students would be. There must have been a traitor in their class but he couldn't care less. Today, they were training in the forest. It was similar to the forest training they did back then. The only difference was that 1-B wasn't with them and Eraser head wasn't the only pro hero there. Endeavor had accompanied them. Seeing this, Dabi was excited. He could finally take down the monster that destroyed his whole family's childhood.

The students has just finished sparring and the sun had set. They gathered in a clearing where Eraser Head was briefing them about the next days activity. The villains had scattered around the area, keeping themselves out of sight while waiting for Shigaraki's signal to attack. When Eraser Head dismissed them, everyone started heading in the direction of the guest house. Eraser head being at the back and Endeavor at the front. Seeing that this was the perfect chance to attack, Shigaraki gave the signal to begin attacking.

All the villains respectively jumped out from their hiding spots around the area. The pro heroes instantly got into actions. Eraser head shouted towards Bakugou and Todoroki, allowing them to use their quirk to protect themselves. Dabi seized this opportunity to attack Endeavor and shot blue flames straight at him. Amidst the fight, Dabi could see that the Warp was fighting Eraser Head and the other villains where respectively fighting the students.

"Endeavor. This must be the first time we've met. But fear not, it would be the last." Dabi monotonously stated as he launched attack after attack.

"Dabi. I've heard about a villain with a blue flame quirk and was curious about his strength. Never would I have thought that you would look so small. Please give me a good fight, I've been itching to fight you and bring you down!" Endeavor shouted as he shot flames at Dabi.

The fight between him and Endeavor was brutal, both flames getting hotter and more powerful after each attack. Dabi looked around and saw that Eraser head and the Warp were still fighting, Toga and Mr Compress were taken down and the students were grouping together to battle the remaining villains.

"Do you think you have the luxury to look around? i've barely broken a sweat from your weak attacks." Endeavor shouted as he closed in for a punch. Something in Dabi snapped after hearing that. It was just like that time when he called me weak, called me useless, called me a failure! Dabi roared and charged in close to attack him.

As the fight prolonged, Endeavor could feel himself getting more and more tired. He had expected the same for Dabi however he wasn't expecting Dabi to still have that much strength and stamina. With that roar and charge, Endeavor wasn't able to guard in time and took the impact of the attack and fell backwards. Dabi, not giving a second glance, charged in for another attack. And it connected.

Seeing Endeavor on the floor powerless below him made him laugh. "And you called me weak? Look at yourself. And you call yourself a pro hero. You call yourself the number 1 hero after All Might. You make me laugh." Dabi activated a quirk and was about to finish Endeavor off when he heard it. He heard Shouto's voice.

"Toya-nii!"

* * *

 **shouto POV**

Despite all the fighting that was happening, Shouto made sure to have Dabi in his sight. He was going to get his oldest brother back and today was the day. Dodging a knife thrown at him by Toga, he continued to defend against all the attacks coming at him and his friends. Occasionally, he would shoot ice to protect anyone who was unable to dodge or merely gave some support. He wasn't going to waste all his energy on the villains when he might need it to get his bother back.

When their group took down Toga, he looked around to gauge the situation. Bakugou's group had managed to take down Mr Compress and they were moving on to attack Twice. His group separated to join other groups that looked like they needed an extra hand. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Dabi had landed an attack on Endeavor. Shouto was honestly pleased, Endeavor definitely deserved it if Dabi was his brother. However, his happiness was short lived. He saw that Dabi had activated his quirk and was about to finish Endeavor off. When though Endeavor did deserve it, he didn't want his brother to become a murder.

"Dabi!" Shouto shouted. He had to get his attention somehow.

"Toya-nii!"

* * *

 **Dabi POV**

"Toya-nii!"

Dabi stopped his attack just before it could hit Endeavor and turned to the voice. Endeavor, hearing his oldest son's name also turned in that direction.

Seeing that it was Shouto, Dabi got up from Endeavor and ran towards Shouto while activating his quirk, getting read for an attack. Shouto also activated his ice side to guard against the incoming attack.

"Toya-nii! You don't want to do this!" Shouto shouted after dodging an attack.

"I don't know who this Toya person is! I'm not him! I'm here to get rid of you and Endeavor!" Dabi replied shooting some flames against Shouto's ice.

The fight between the 2 carried out with Shouto only using his ice. Dabi was feeling more and more tired after each attack. The previous fight with Endeavor used up most of his energy. Suddenly, Dabi couldn't activate his quirk anymore. He must have used up all of his energy and Shouto must have realised it as well as he quickly shot ice at him. He couldn't dodge it, he had to take it. While expecting to be pierced by Shouto's ice, he didn't feel anything. Instead he couldn't move. Shouto had used his ice to stop him from moving, Shouto didn't intend to kill him.

"Dabi. Tell me the truth. Are you Toya-nii." Shouto walked up to where Dabi was and asked softly.

Dabi could see hope and sadness in Shouto's eyes. As much as he wanted to tell Shouto the truth and just wrap him in a tight hug, he couldn't do it. He couldn't risk Shouto's safety.

"Like I've said before. I don't know who this Toya person you keep talking about is!" 'Please just accept it. Your oldest brother is long gone. Long dead. Stop looking for him.' Dabi thought to himself after answering Shouto.

"Maybe if we tell you more about him you'll remember who Toya-nii is!" Another voice sounded from the distance. Both Shouto and Dabi turned to the direction of voice only to find Fuyumi and Natsuo there.

"Fuyumi! Natsuo! What are you doing here!" Endeavor shouted from where he was. He had also used up all his energy and wasn't able to move.

"Shouto called us here." Fuyumi answered, her glace never leaving Shouto and Dabi.

'Fuyumi? Natsuo? No, no, no! Why are they here?' Dabi inwardly panicked. Although he was glad to finally see them after many years, he didn't want them to be here were all the villains were.

Dabi quickly glanced around and noticed that most of the villains were taken down except for Shigaraki and the Warp but they were both in bad shape. The same could be said for the students. Many of them were injured and too tired t move. The only ones who were still fighting was Shigaraki, Eraser head and Midoriya. Everyone else who was down were staring in their direction watching everything play out.

"Toya-nii! Don't pretend! We know you remember us!" Dabi snapped back to face Fuyumi and Natsuo.

"Stop making me repeat myself! I don't know who you are and I don't know who this Toya person is either!" Dabi shouted while trying to activate his quirk to escape Shouto's ice.

Fuyumi and Natsuo had started running towards Dabi and Shouto. When they reached, Shouto used his flames to melt the ice. With the ice completely melted, Fuyumi, Natsuo and Shouto wrapped Dabi in a tight hug.

"What are you doing! Get off me!" 'No, no, no! The others cannot figure out what's happening! I don't want them to be in danger because of me!' Dabi struggled against the tight embrace but that only caused the three of them to tighten their grip. Tears were attempting to escape from his eyes but Dabi had to be strong, he had to pretend he didn't know anything. He had to do it no matter how painful it was. It is his duty as the oldest brother to ensure his siblings safety.

"Let go... please. I don't know who you are." Dabi said softly while choking back on tears.

"Don't lie Toya-nii. We'll help you remember everything. Natsuo, Shouto, carry on as planned." Fuyumi said.

Natsuo and Shouto nodded. It's time to get their oldest brother back.


	11. Chapter 11: Family forever

**Warning: Character death**

* * *

 _The plan_

10 days after the start of the new year, UA would be bringing the students on a school trip. Shouto's class would be going to Kyoto for 2 days. Shouto and his siblings suspected that Dabi would attack again sometime during this trip. Therefore, Fuyumi and Natsuo decided to quietly follow Shouto without Endevaor finding out. It was quite difficult to follow with Endeavor following Shouto's class as a pro hero but they had to get their oldest brother back.

Fuyumi and Natsuo made sure to be as close as possible to Shouto and thus rented a room near the guest house where Shouto's class is staying. The plan was that if Dabi does attack them, Shouto would call Fuyumi and both of them would go to the area where Shouto is. To get their oldest brother back, all 3 of them had to work together to ensure that it would succeed. If it was just 1 or 2 of them, Dabi may not come back to them. How exactly were they going to get their brother back? They were going to make him recall all the pleasant memories they shared when they were younger. Hopefully, that would be able to coax Toya to come back to them.

* * *

"Don't lie Toya-nii. We'll help you remember everything. Natsuo, Shouto, carry on as planned." Fuyumi said.

"Toya-nii. Remember when we were younger, you, Fuyumi-nee and I would play in the yard with Grandma watching over us. There was this one time you were trying to show off your dribbling skills but you fell and landed on your butt. After that you looked at us with such a sheepish expression that made everyone laugh and smile despite the tense atmosphere." Natsuo started.

'I do remember that. I did it on purpose. Everyone had such a grim expression on their faces...' Dabi recalled that memory as Natsuo described. 'But no, I can't remember. Toya is gone.' "Get off me! I don't know what you're talking about!" Dabi struggled against the tight embrace only causing the trio to tighten their hold on him.

"I remember there was once I was helping mom with cooking and I was cutting the onions. I was still young and didn't know how to do it without tearing up. You walked in and started scolding the onion for making me cry and proceeded to cut it as revenge. But that only caused you to cry as well." Fuyumi said with a soft smile while thinking back to that day.

'That was so embarrassing. I can't believe I used to pick a fight with a vegetable. But anything for my precious siblings... No. I must be strong. I can't let the old weak Toya return.'

"I hardly have any memory with you Toya-nii. But there was once during dinner where mom cooked soba for us. You knew that I loved soba so you gave me more of your soba. Despite getting scolded by Endeavor for doing so, you gave me the gentlest and warmest smile. That day I had a really bad training session with him but your small gesture made that day much better." Shouto said with his face buried into Dabi's shoulder.

'Shouto... I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you. I really regret not being strong enough to protect you...'

Just like that, the trio continued sharing all their found memories that they shared with Toya. From the biggest events such as the day when Shouto went to the hospital to the smallest of events such as helping Natsuo tie his laces because he injured his finger in school.

Dabi was desperately trying to suppress all the emotions flowing through him. But with every memory shared with him made him miss the good times more and more. He really wanted to drop the act and return the embrace. He really wanted to. Tears were threatening to fall from his face with each passing memory. At some point, he had given up struggling and denying that he wasn't Toya. He just stood there in their embrace and taking in all the memories, each one vividly played out in his head.

While all this was going on, the backup had arrived. With more pro heroes on the scene, most of the league members had been taken down. While evacuating the students to a safer place, both students and pro heroes came across the scene unfolding before them. Todoroki Shouto and two others in civilian clothes were hugging Dabi. Endeavor was also lying nearby watching everything.

Some of them come to a confusion that Dabi had defeated Endeavor and that Todoroki and the other two were in danger. They wanted to leap in to bring the trio to safety but when they got close. Endeavor stopped them.

"Wait. Be on guard for an attack. In the meantime, don't stop them." To say that Endeavor was curious was an understatement. Seeing 3 of his children hugging a villain while calling him Toya was something he didn't see everyday. He wanted to know what exactly was going on but he knew that he was walking on egg shells. Saying something wrong at this point could put his children in danger so he decided to just sit there and watch what was going on while being on guard.

* * *

After many many memories shared. Natsuo and Fuyumi both broke down crying thinking about the past. Shouto was sobbing quietly as he couldn't relate to most of the memories shared. Dabi on the other end was doing his best to ensure the tears didn't fall. At last, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Fuyumi, Natsuo and Shouto. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry for everything. For leaving you behind with that monster... What kind of big brother am I. I can't even protect my younger siblings and need them to save me." Dabi's voice was shaking with each sentence. Tears rolled down his face unceremoniously while sniffling. Dabi slowly returned the hug.

Hearing that they had managed to get through to their brother, they hugged him back even tighter and they were a huge mess of tears and snifflings but that was alright. They had each other and that's all that mattered.

"You have to tell us what exactly you've been doing these few years." Natsuo said to Toya while giving his shoulder a soft punch.

"Got it brother."

"Toya...?"

Dabi turned and looked down at Endeavor, not saying anything.

"Toya is that really you? Where have you been all these years! Why are you with the league of villains!" Endeavor shouted, his quirk activating.

Instantly, Shouto and his siblings shielded Toya from Endeavor.

"There's no need for you to know anything." Toya monotonously said from behind his siblings. They stayed like this with both Endeavor and Toya staring each other without exchanging any words.

"DABI!" Hearing that voice, Toya whipped his head in the direction to see none other that Shigaraki Tomura flying towards him.

Landing a few feet from the Endeavor, Shigaraki smirked. "What do we have here. A fallen Endeavor, two civilians, Todoroki Shouto and Dabi. This is perfect."

'Shit.' Toya thought to himself. They were indeed in the best position for a pincer attack.

"Ha. Good job Dabi. I'll deal with the rest of you later. As for you Todoroki Shouto, I can finally get rid you!" Shigaraki ran towards Shouto at an amazing speed. They all knew that they wouldn't be able to guard themselves with him coming at this speed.

Shouto shut his eyes and braced for the attack. But he didn't feel anything. He heard a scream and he opened his eyes. What he saw left him standing there in shock.

Toya had come in between Shouto and Shigaraki, taking the attack head-on. Shigaraki had activated his quirk and his hand was now on Toya's stomach. The area that had come into contact with Shigaraki's hand had started to decay and Toya fell to his knees.

"Dabi..? What are you doing?!" Shigaraki yelled.

Before Toya could even reply him, all the pro heroes gathered there had sprung into action and had taken Shigaraki down.

At long last, the league of villains has been taken down but at what cost?

Everyone turned their attention back to where Shouto and his siblings were. They all crowded around Toya, Fuyumi using her legs as a cushion for his head and both Natsuo and Shouto had taken his hand in theirs.

"Toya-nii! Toya-nii! Stay with us! Is there any way to stop this?" Natsuo gripped Toya's hand tightly looking around for answers with tears spilling from his eyes.

"Natsuo... You are a strong boy. The strongest and bravest I know and you're still growing. I'm sorry I couldn't haven been with you to watch you grow for the past few years." Toya gave Natsuo's hand a squeeze back.

"Fuyumi... You have the kindest heart. Even after everything that has happened with Endeavor, you are still willing to give him a chance. I'm sorry I couldn't have been by your side to support you." Natsuo shook his head continuously saying that it wasn't Toya's fault.

"Toya-nii... stop talking. Please. We can find a way to save you." Fuyumi practically begged.

"Thank you... but... there's no stopping a decay especially when it's so near the heart."

Toya turned his head and looked at Shouto.

"Shouto... I'm really sorry. I wanted to save you all those years ago from Endeavor but I was too weak. I wanted to protect you as much as I could while being in the league of villains. When I heard that you had entered UA, I was so so proud of you. My smallest brother has grown so much over these years that I've been missing. I really wished that I could've been with you to train you and help you improve your quirk. You are already so strong but I'm sure you'll get much much stronger." Toya smiled and coughed out blood. Shouto was bawling his eyes out. That was the first time Shouto had shown so much emotion that everyone's heart began aching.

Toya knew that he didn't have much time left. "Endeavor. I haven't forgiven you for everything you've done. If you hurt any of my siblings again... I'll haunt you forever." From where Endeavor was lying, he quickly wiped away a tear and replied. "You've grown so much Toya. I'm so proud of you."

"Fuyumi, Natsuo, Shouto... Please tell mom that I'm sorry... Tell her that.. I'm sorry for not being able to visit her at tell mom that I'm sorry... Tell her that.. I'm sorry for not being able to visit her at all... I'm really sorry for everything. I... I love all of you so... so much." Everyone was a crying mess. Not only the Todorokis, most of the pro heroes and students were crying as well. Even Bakugou was trying his best to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

"Shouto." That one word filled with so much love, pain and regret caught everyone's attention.

Toya looked at Shouto and gave his warmest smile.

"Happy birthday... my brother."


	12. Chapter 12: Ending

"Happy birthday... my brother"

With that, Touya's eyes slowly dropped close with a small smile on his face. He just looked so peaceful, too peaceful.

"Touya-nii!" Shouto shouted while shaking him. He couldn't be gone just like that. With tears streaming down his face, Shouto continued to shake him hoping that with some miracle Touya would open his eyes and say that everything was fine. Say that he was fine, he wasn't dying and that everything could go back to the way it was. No matter how hard he shook, the fact that everyone else around them were crying or trying to hold back their tears was a tell tale sign that he was really gone.

'It's not fair. Why are you so selfish. You can't just come up to us after years of being missing, telling us that you are our long lost brother, telling us how much you missed us and just disappear just as suddenly. Stupid Touya-nii.' Shouto thought to himself. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. Holding Touya's now cold and battered body close to his left side, Shouto activated a small amount of his quirk, hoping that his heat could transfer over to Touya. He turned around and scanned the crowd. "Someone please get recovery girl. May-maybe we're not too late, we can still save him. Please. Please save my brother!"

Shouto saw Aizawa-sensei walk up to him and press his fingers against Touya's neck. "Todoroki. I'm sorry. But there's nothing that anyone can do to save him now. Even with recovery girl's abilities. We won't be able to save him. I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **A week later**

Classes had just resumed. With the incident a week ago, the school decided to give both the students and teachers some time off to rest and recover. The league of villains had been caught.

Throughout the week, everyone was oddly quiet, even the loudmouths like Kaminari had kept his jokes to a minimum. Shouto had spent the whole week at home with Fuyumi and Natsuo who were both in a worse state then him. Fuyumi and Natsuo had spent more time with Touya and they were simply devastated. Natsuo stayed in his room only coming out for meals. Fuyumi would break down randomly crying and Shouto was always there to hug her and give her the comfort that she needed. Hugging her not only comforted her, it was comforting to him as well. Endeavor was changing as well. He would occasionally bring back food that they liked for them. Everyone could see that he was trying to make up for his past mistakes and was trying to earn their forgiveness.

Slowly, everything was returning back to normal, Shouto and Natsuo went back to school, Fuyumi went back to work. Slowly, they decided to break the news to their mother. When she heard of everything that happened, she broke down saying "I knew he was alive this whole time. Why didn't he come see me." At that, they all pulled each other into a hug. Even Endeavor joined in. They just stayed there hugging each other, comforting each other. They suddenly felt a familiar warmth surround them and at that moment, they knew that Touya was with them, watching over them.

With that Shouto thought to himself, 'Everything is going to be fine. Thank you for everything, my brother.'

* * *

 **And this is the final end for 'My brother'! Sorry if this seemed rushed because I didn't have as much time to write this compared to the previous chapters. Once again thank you for reading my work and I hope that you will support my other pieces if I write anymore! Also I'm accepting any requests if anyone has:)**

 **Kirikarma out^^**


End file.
